grinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Tz-Tok Jad
fafa2016 TzTok-Jad! So many people seek out to kill the Jad and earn it's luscious fire cape that it contains but are stuck on what they should do. Well this guide will show probably the best & most efficient way to kill the Jad and earn a fire cape. Preferred Gear/Inventory The armour you use must be good for the jad because there is now 63 rounds and the first rounds may be easy but once you got to 40+ you have a bit of a path ahead of you. So here is my armour that I use. ---- Most Preferred; (Pricy) ---- http://i.imgur.com/HfHYQ.png Least Preferred; (Extremely Expensive) ---- http://i.imgur.com/3bLBS.png Inventory The inventory you have must be pretty good for you to last the 63 rounds. When you do fight throughout the rounds you must conserve all of you items at all time. ---- http://i.imgur.com/blZD5.png Steps Per Level These steps should be proceeded carefully to beat the Jad in a quick but safe way without dying. ---- Lvl. 1-10 First you should not even use prayer. It's not needed what so ever. All you need to do is kill the following and corresponding monsters that attack you. Just drink 1 part of the overload and kill the monsters. Click the spoiler to see the monsters that will attack you. Monsters http://www.zybez.net/img/npcimg/tz-kih.gif http://www.zybez.net/img/npcimg/tz_kek.gif Lvl. 11-20 These levels require a bit of prayer against the melee guys. Use protect melee only against the larger guys which are the Tok-Xil which are level 90. Make sure after you killed those ones to take of the prayer to conserve on what you have. Monsters http://www.zybez.net/img/npcimg/tz-kih.gif http://www.zybez.net/img/npcimg/tz_kek.gif http://www.zybez.net/img/npcimg/tok-xil.gif Lvl. 21-30 Afterwards once you get onto these levels you will start to fight the level 180's called Yt-mejkot. You must use protect melee against them at first along with the Tok-Xil because they can hit pretty hard damage up to 200's+. Once against use your prayer pots wisely and conserve on them after killing the two larger monsters. Monsters http://www.zybez.net/img/npcimg/tz-kih.gif http://www.zybez.net/img/npcimg/tz_kek.gif http://www.zybez.net/img/npcimg/tok-xil.gif http://www.zybez.net/img/npcimg/yt-mejkot180.gif Lvl. 31-40 Now we are going to get onto the monster that really changes the way the fight cave works. It's called the Ket-zek. It's level 360 and uses mage. You must protect against mage at all times when it is out because it does the highest amount of damage without the protect magic on. So what you have to do is put on protect magic when it spawns and you don't attack it yet. Since you don't have your protect melee on because the Ket-zet does more damage without prayer you must kill the level 90(Tok-Xil) and then kill the level 360(Ket-zek). Keep conserving your prayer when you kill all three of those monsters for safety. Monsters http://www.zybez.net/img/npcimg/tz-kih.gif http://www.zybez.net/img/npcimg/tz_kek.gif http://www.zybez.net/img/npcimg/tok-xil.gif http://www.zybez.net/img/npcimg/Ket-Zek.gif Lvl. 41-62 This is where it gets even more challenging and really frustrating. Since you have gotten this far you have to fight the level 180's(Yt-Mekjot) as well. So what you do is put on protect magic and kill the level 180(Yt-Mekjot) & level 80(Tok-Xil) then kill the level 360(Ket-zet) and turn off all prayers and kill the rest for every round before the jad. On the 61 round you will fight 1 Ket-zet and 2 Yt-mekjot's. Kill the two Yt-mekjot's first and then get the Ket-zet. On the 62'd round you will fight two of the Ket-zet's so just keep your protect magic on and show them who's boss. Monsters http://www.zybez.net/img/npcimg/tz-kih.gif http://www.zybez.net/img/npcimg/tz_kek.gif http://www.zybez.net/img/npcimg/tok-xil.gif http://www.zybez.net/img/npcimg/yt-mejkot180.gif http://www.zybez.net/img/npcimg/Ket-Zek.gif Lvl. 63(Jad) Jad http://www.zybez.net/img/npcimg/tztok-jad.gif